The invention relates to an antenna device, and in particular, to a dual band antenna device, a wireless communication device and radio frequency chip using the same.
Design goals for personal mobile communication devices or wireless terminal equipment focus on light weight, thinness, compact profile and good communication quality. Taking mobile phones as an example, small streamlined models with good communication quality and low cost are prevalent.
Presently, most personal mobile communication devices or wireless terminal equipment such as mobile phones use exposed wire antennas. The exposed wire antenna protrudes from the surface of the mobile phone such that the appearance of the mobile phone is not attractive and the protrusion of the antenna makes the phone inconvenient to carry. In addition, the cost of an exposed antenna is higher than that of a plane antenna. Furthermore, designing exposed antenna for mobile phones operating in dual band frequency or multiband frequency is more complicated and requires an impedance matching circuit for joint operation.